philosophy of the Core recognizes that researchers entering drug abuse treatment must be not only skilled in their specialty area but must understand multiple forces impinging on the treatment field, be conversant with multiple disciplines, and be capable of leading and engaging in transdisciplinary research efforts. The focus of this core is on developing thematic opportunities for the next generation of researchers. Rather than having newer investigators serve the needs of projects, our philosophy is to have the projects serve as a framework to meet the needs of newer investigators. This places the focus on their full development and allows the Center to benefit from their fresh ideas and innovative approaches. The specific aims of the Research Training Core are to: (1) Provide university-wide didactic opportunities for advanced research training relevant to drug treatment and services research, including a undergraduate summer minority research training program, research methodologv seminar, and an ongoing scientific Writers'Task Force: (2) administer a competitive pilot studv program for junior investigators working in drug abuse treatment and services research;and (3) promote development of less-experienced investigators and prepare them for ROI and foundation submissions by supporting a program of funding and oversight of competitivelyawarded developmental research studies. The Research Training Core coordinates with an undergraduate Summer Minority Research Training program, with the UCSF Clinical Psychology (pre-doctoral) training program, and with our postdoctoral training program in treatment and services research. The core also administers a pilot study program to introduce postdoctoral investigators to the NIH grant process, and a larger developmental study program modeled on NIH R03 and R21 mechanisms. Developmental studies in the core include an investigation of common and specific brain abnormalities in opioid and tobacco dependence, and use of medication coaching to transition HIV+ methadone maintenance patients from directly-administered to self-administered antiretroviral therapy. A third developmental study will be selected through a university-wide call for proposals, and review and selection procedures in the third year of the Center. The overall goal of the Core is to train, develop and support a cadre of scientists capable of moving the field fonward, and to foster excellence in treatment and health services research